


Leadership

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Morgan, Alpha Charles Smith, Alpha Dutch Van Der Linde, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Instincts, Arthur's a bit impulsive, Blood and Injury, Dutch is an asshole, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Multi, Murder, Omega Javier Escuella, Omega John Marston, Only assholes die, Pack Dynamics, Protective Arthur Morgan, Shady Belle, alpha micah bell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: " He grabs the omega's arm before he can leave the room. "He done something to you?" His eyes burn with the bleeding red at the thought of Micah putting a hand on any of them. He has tried but no one here is to be used and everyone can stand up for themselves. "Nah, vaquero, his presence alone can make one nauseous." Javier comforts his fears. "No matter how this turns out, we stand with you, Arthur. Not everyone but you know the ones." The alpha wants to believe that but he still fears his actions might just make everything worse. "
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan, Javier Escuella/John Marston, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur's meter was just about full. If Dutch starts cawing at him about needing money one more time he might snap, and this time for real. He has never growled this much in his life and everytime he sees his reflection there's a permanent ring of red around his pupils. He shouldn't blame it all on Dutch though, it's just as much that snake Micah whispering bullshit into his ear. Dutch is being pulled into two different directions and the one feeding his excessive pride is winning. The pack has had way too many blows to the head in the last few months, Dutch doesn't seem to dwell too much on their mates dropping dead. He never attends the burying or grieving. Nor does his new favorite pet.

Arthur's nervous about losing it though, he has never wanted to fight with Dutch about his authority, never wanted to start an alpha fight with anyone really. Most times neither side benefits from it and it's mostly instincts driving alphas into a frenzy for one reason or another. Even when young, stupid and angry he had respected Dutch enough to stand down. Micah he would fight any given moment if the pack alpha wouldn't hold grudges.

On the faithful day he lost both his other father and young Lenny, Arthur stayed away for a week. Only thing that stopped him from ripping into Dutch's throat was the police on their tails. He and rest had split up without a word, and Arthur likes to think Dutch will grieve the other leader. They were bonded a long time but then Micah came along, made Dutch judge Hosea's judgement and that was it. Everything's build around trust.

When Arthur finally came back he got the news that Kieran is dead and that they got ambushed pretty badly, but no one else died.

"What a fucking mess..." He murmurs to Charles and sits heavily on one of the wooden covers, facing away from camp. The other alpha sits next to him, touching their shoulders together for comfort.

"John's isolating himself in grief, the others are confused and scared and I can't even imagine how you're dealing with all this." Charles speaks softly with a voice full of empathy. He always was good at that.

" 'm just angry as hell, Charles, some days angry enough to nearly lose control of myself, I think.." Arthur hopes that explains why he was gone for so long and not here to help. He shifts to look the other man in the eyes and he nods in understanding. The ring of fire in his eyes is spreading like an illness. They share a moment of tenderness to scent each other by running lips against throats and giving small nibbles against the skin. The two alphas always got along, it was no secret.

"Talk to John, won't you?"

Arthur's surprised to find John in his room of all places, especially when the omega turns to him with a heated glare. "Where ta fuck have you been, asshole?" His growl isn't soul rattling but that glare would make any weaker man submit. Arthur responds with his own growl out of frustration at the situation and John's attitude. The younger man has been surrounded by alphas his whole life and has never been impressed by their antics. He even handles his heats like another day of work.

"Everyone has to go through this just the same as you, and you of all people should get off my back for this one!" Arthur snarls back. "So abandoning us when you're the only one Dutch listens to for even a fraction of a second is the right way to go? He took me by the neck yesterday, Arthur! We got attacked and out numbered, Jack is traumatized." John's voice is tight with emotion. His stress levels must be bursting and the rotten smell of an agitated omega fills the room. Arthur crowds against him before the smell can get further and hugs him against his body. John nuzzles into the junction of his neck licks at the unmarked skin. The alpha croons soothingly. When he pulls back and sees the faint marks on his neck from Dutch grabbing him. It's horrible and the lead alpha used to know that but it's not too surprising at this point. 

John still looks annoyed and agitated but maybe he can forgive Arthur. "Have you slept at all?" Arthur asks. John shakes his head and leans his head against the alpha's shoulder. "Feel like got no time for that anymore. Like I'm gonna get stabbed in my sleep." It dawns on Arthur how dismissive he has been with John for a long time now. How he has been too busy being bitter about him ditching them to care for his needs. God, maybe he is just an awful alpha. "Want me to get you to Javier or Charles? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." The omega shakes his head. "I- I need you.." 

"Okay, get on the bed." John obeys and lies down on his side, back against the wall. Arthur removes the omega's boots first, then sits on the bed to toe off his own. John reaches for his shirt once he gets it unbuttoned and hugs it to get the scent. It might be a bit too much after a week but the omega doesn't complain. Once John gets to lay his head on Arthur's warm chest he's out like a light. Arthur finds himself unable to keep his eyes closed for more than a minute. The sun is only setting outside, most are slowly dragging themselves to bed, grasshoppers are getting louder towards the night. 

Would he even be strong enough to beat Micah in a fight? Let alone Dutch? The pack alpha is experienced in life and even if Arthur is stronger he could outsmart him. It's absurd he's even thinking about this but his survival and protective instincts are taking over without a doubt. He need to protect his pack, his omegas. Well they aren't, they're still Dutch's despite the fact that he's slipping. 

John huffs in his sleep and then rolls off of his chest. Arthur takes the opportunity to get up for a walk. He would be back before the omega wakes. 

Walking past the door to Dutch's bedroom he hears him snore, thank god, considering he has taken up to nightly observation. One could practically hear knobs turning in the leader's head whenever his methods are questioned. 

Downstairs people are sleeping on the floor on pathetic padding, beer bottles and empty cans litter the floor as everyone is losing the motivation to keep up. To his surprise Javier is also sleeping inside instead of his usual spot at the campfire. Arthur kneels down by him slow and quiet, the hand on his tense shoulder is enough to wake him. "Hey," Arthur greets the second omega with a small smile. Javier immediately turns to nuzzle into the alpha's palm. Their eyes meet and Javier hums. "Your eyes, amigo." The red must be even more striking in the dark. "Don't worry about it. There's space beside John upstairs if ya' want somethin' more comfortable." Javier nods and they both rise with a silent grunt, aching joints come with the job. "Thanks, not gonna sleep outside a moment longer with that goddamn rat." That makes Arthur frown and he grabs the omega's arm before he can leave the room. "He done something to you?" His eyes burn with the bleeding red at the thought of Micah putting a hand on any of them. He has tried but no one here is to be used and everyone can stand up for themselves. "Nah, vaquero, his presence alone can make one nauseous." Javier comforts his fears. "No matter how this turns out, we stand with you, Arthur. Not everyone but you know the ones." The alpha wants to believe that but he still fears his actions might just make everything worse. 

Outside the sky is properly dark now with vibrant stars blinking down at them. The campfires are dying down and illuminating their surroundings, and the lone person by the scout fire. He can tell it's Micah just by the way his sits, overpowering with no real power. It's all Dutch's he's just the side piece. The closer he gets the more the alpha inside him gets irritated by his stench. It's obvious he's not a good man, a horrible alpha that uses everyone he knows for his own good. How Dutch can look past that goes over Arthur's understanding. 

"You fucking stink, Bell." He antagonizes the other alpha on purpose, he doesn't deserve to be treated any other way. Micah's laugh is slurred with alcohol. "You're half naked, who you been whorin' with this time? I bet it's John. Always John, isn't it, Morgan?" He sneers. Nothing Micah says these days can surprise Arthur, it's always the same degrading shit. He takes a seat opposite of the drunken man. "Why's the booze got a hold of you now, is it because Dutch forgot to piss on you today, or because one of the ladies possibly rid you of your working jizz?" There's always something to get Micah really worked up, just gotta find the right words. God, he wishes he had a smoke right now. 

"You do realize that I'm gonna be the last one laughing once this thing blows over? You ain't shit Morgan, you're too soft. And whatever point you're trying to prove with those eyes it's not working." Micah's sounds very certain about that, probably has been planning things over and over again behind Dutch's back. He downs the rest of the whiskey like it would make any difference. Arthur watches him stagger up and towards the back of the house with an old stable. "Just you wait, cowboy." Bell hollers back at him. 

Arthur's claws and gums itch. The other alpha is intoxicated and turned away from him, at the dead of night, an easy target. Rage boils inside of him, his alpha preparing to execute. His eyes fully red. 

He follows Micah a safe distance between them. Due to the alcohol thankfully his senses are numb and useless. It's too easy, maybe he should feel filthy about murdering a pack mate in cold blood while they're mostly defenseless, and with the huge advance he has. On the other hand though he's beyond tired of everything that has been going on and Micah's part in it. He kills bad men all the time, Bell should be no different. 

Micah stops behind a tree and sways back and forth, probably trying to relieve himself without falling down. Arthur takes his knife out and runs to him from behind and before he can turn around, puts the knife against his throat. "Make a noise and I'll slice your worthless throat here and now." He growls. Micah grunts in anger and actually punches his elbow into Arthur's bare stomach but he manages to ignore it and instead cuts into the fragile skin just enough to bleed. "That's just a taste of what's about to happen." Doesn't really matter, he's gonna kill him anyways but he'd rather do it further from camp. Bell growls the whole way as Arthur tugs him backwards. They get just behind the old stable before Arthur loses his footing for a second and his grip loosens. Micah slaps the knife flying from his hand and turns. His eyes also alpha red now, upper lip curled to show his teeth. Arthur lunches for his throat. He gets his hands around it but Micah only claws at his torso, forcing Arthur to let go out of pain. Micah throws a surprisingly hard punch for a drunken person and soon Arthur's under him getting punched at. He tries to go for Arthur's throat with his teeth but he gets a fist between his jaws instead. The skin breaks immediately and Arthur blood bursts into the other alpha's mouth and splatters over Arthur's chest. The hurt alpha roars and kicks Micah off of him, jaws dislodging with a crack. Arthur shows him into the ground with all his weight, gets a hand around his throat again and digs his claws in his pulse. Micah gurgles beneath him, eyes wide and red. He has one hand's claws stuck in Arthur's abdomen but the alpha ignores it with all his might. Micah goes out slow, too slow, so Arthur speeds it up by drawing his claws up and out, effectively breaking the muscle and ripping his throat out. The radiant alpha red in his eyes fades out into lifeless blue and his body goes limp. Arthur removes the claws from his stomach with a wince and sits back to catch his breath. 

He closes his eyes, lets the tears of pain wash over him. He might bleed out but he needs to get the body away. He winces and growls which each struggle as he drags Micah over to the water line, he takes a good final look at his ugly mug before pushing him into the swamp. Atleast the gators will be happy. There's no running from it now, he murdered Dutch's pet without even planning it. So now on top of the line of thick blood on the ground he has been clawed to shreds, he stinks of murder. His mind is hazy with instincts, he's aware of how his pack is still sleeping in the same house as his next rival. Dutch is a threat and he needs to get rid of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone reading, commenting and giving kudos!

It's still late in the night and hours before anyone's gonna get up. Arthur walks calmly towards the house. Somehow he hasn't realized it until now but someone has to be on night watch. He freezes at the back porch steps, who the fuck is it, who didn't he see in the house. Charles, right? It must be. He decides to around the building instead and looks for anyone walking about. A figure is barely seen by the front entrance. Should be Charles judging by his size and the way that he stands. He can't smell much on the air with his and Micah's blood mixed together.

The blood loss is really starting to affect him now that the adrenaline of the fight is subsiding. He growls softly as the wounds send shock waves of pain into his spine while he makes his way to Charles. The smell of another alpha in this situation would usually send him back to offensive mode but Charles is different, always has been. The younger alpha gasps when he sees him and hurries beside him before he can collapse. He puts a hand on his smaller back and guides him to the side to lay on the soft grass. Some horses whinny nervously at the sight of him. 

"Charles, I think I fucked up.." Arthur coughs, the swelling of his face and the blood in his mouth making it hard to speak. 

"Shh, we just gotta get you cleaned up. You'll be fine." Charles says but it sounds like he's trying to convince himself more than Arthur. He looks his body over, marking out the worst of his injuries. "You're gonna need some stitches. Is there any way you could call John or Javier?" Arthur shakes his head, their bonds aren't strong enough for that. Charles bites the inside of his cheek and frowns, trying to solve this before they run out of time. "You have to hold on for me, okay? Don't pass out. I have to get someone else with smaller fingers.." Arthur wants to whine when Charles disappears out of his line of sight, leaving him alone in the damp grass to stare at the void of space. He settles on keeping still and grinding his teeth together. The blood is hot on the cooling sweat on his skin and dirt is getting into the wounds since he hasn't washed for over a week. 

'You got yourself into this, Morgan. Just couldn't control yourself, maybe this is the true you and you've let it out for good.'

Arthur pinches his eyes close. Fuck.

Suddenly a surge of panic spreads from somewhere inside him. Somehow it's loud in his ears without making any sound and he immediately connects it to his bond with the pack leader. Dutch is furious and Arthur feels his red eyes on him without even moving. His heart starts it's rapid pumping all over again and adrenaline fills his veins. An instinct is roaring at him to spring up and fight but Charles had told him to stay still appealing to reason, he would collapse within minutes. He's on borrowed time fighting instinct with sanity. 

Dutch's steps are loud as he makes himself over to Arthur's soon to be corpse, other people trailing behind him. Arthur starts to pant and his claws dig into the earth, giving his all not to commit unintentional suicide. The leader reaches him and looks straight down at him with his chin up, repressing the younger alpha. "Oh Arthur, I really believed you'd have been better than this. But I guess there ain't curing everyone." Arthur bares his teeth and snarls as a warning. Dutch only scoffs at him. "Get him up and in the shed. I sense some things needing to be worked over." 

Bill comes into his view and Arthur can sense the hesitance in him but nevertheless he's being pulled up none too gently. At the movement Arthur growls and starts trashing, not actually wanting to hurt Bill but wanting not be restrained. Dutch grabs his chin roughly and studies him. 

"Please Arthur, don't fight it, you'll only make it worse." Charles pleads from somewhere next to them. Where Arthur has lost his respect for Dutch he hasn't for Charles so he stops struggling but not growling. He's hauled back across camp and to the very stable he murdered Micah behind. Rest of the gang has now woken up by the commotion and watch on. No one dares to intervene as it might turn into an alpha fight. Vegetation has grown enough at the bottom of the stable door that it was to be forced open, though just enough to shove Arthur inside. The alpha lands painfully on his side on the cold floor. He coughs and tries to crawl away but Dutch yanks him by the hair to a wooden support beam. Bill takes a rope from his belt and ties it around his wrists behind the beam. And the binding is no joke as Bill knows what he's doing. 

"Thank you, Bill. Get some more rope, I think, and something to shut him up with." The beta nods and leaves so it's just the two of them. Or so Arthur fears but then he hears Charles again. "He needs help, or he'll die." There's a little bit too much edge in the younger alpha's voice since Dutch growls at him. "Want to be helpful? Inform Strauss about the situation." Charles doesn't make a face but the anger is still there, either way he obeys. The door closes behind Charles and then it's really just the two of them. It's hard to see in the dark and Arthur hears the telltale sound of a match being lit, sees the faint glow of the cigar as Dutch smokes. "You ain't well friend." He speaks, Arthur stays quiet. 

"We're going to figure out how to cure you, even if it means re teaching some manners. And who knows, maybe a little payback for your sins." It's a lot like Dutch now, the way he speaks calm and collected at a tense situation, putting himself on top. He thinks the younger has completely lost it this time but Arthur realizes Dutch thought Micah as his only victim. Dutch thinks he's solving it once and for all, Arthur's "demented" brain just another example. Only the wounded alpha knows of Dutch's future faith. 

The door opens again and Bill saunters in lantern and rope in hand, with Strauss on his heels but Charles is nowhere to be seen. Bill puts the extra rope he got around Arthur's neck and the beam, forcing him to keep his hazy head upright. Next a stick is shoved between his teeth and tied behind his head. With each touch and binding Arthur grows more agitated, biting down on the gag until his teeth ache, pulling on the ties till they chafe his skin. The hard floor bruises his knees. 

"That's good…Strauss?" Dutch's voice seems far away now with Arthur's focus all on getting out of the offensive rope. Unfamiliar hands touch near his wounds, pierces his skin and he growls wildly against the gag. The beta flinches but continues to patch him up since Arthur is unable to do anything but voice incoherent noises. It hurts, the skin around his wounds is bruised and tender so every time the needle goes through it sends jolts of pain all around his body. He gnaws at the wood in his mouth so it softens and splinters get stuck in his gums and lips. Eventually Strauss is done and he steps away with a disgusted face as Arthur's blood mixed saliva has dripped on his hands. 

"Alright boys, let him have his time out, still got some hours of shut eye." The betas make their leave first. Dutch stays to stub out his cigar into Arthur's shoulder. He moves as if to attack the leader but the rope around his neck effectively chokes him out and he ends up coughing out excess saliva and blood. The stick digs into the corners of his mouth painfully. "You calm down now and maybe I won't let you starve." Dutch growls low and threatening. He takes the lantern as he leaves, plunging Arthur into cold darkness. 

It takes forever for him to stop trying to get free and sleep instead, and then the sleep doesn't come. Feels like his whole body is aching, every muscle resisting movement. His saliva tries desperately to soothe the wounds in his mouth but the splinters only swift with every clench of his jaw. When early morning light streams through gaps in the walls he finally gets off his knees and sits down with a groan of relief. He wills to calm his breathing and rapid heartbeat to get some sleep. For a while it's bliss, being able to keep his eyes closed long enough to drift. It's very brief though, as he hears someone outside the door. He smells them, wants to call out, omegas.

"I don't think…Dutch'll kill us." John. 

"We need to help him, Charles said he's in a real bad way." Javier. 

"Yeah, but we stink like him, if he ain't right his alpha might just get feral." 

Arthur rumbles deep from his chest, chuffs around the gag, anything to get them to come to him. The door opens and lightens up the room more. 

"Oh, Arthur." John's voice is hushed and soft. Arthur struggles to stand despite the pain, just so he could scent his omegas. John comes up to him first, presses close against his chest and bares his neck so the alpha can bury his nose into it. Neither of them miss Arthur's growl from smelling Dutch on him, and heat, John is going into heat. Must be Dutch's fault if he initiated a play. Javier stands next to them and gently touches the chafed skin on his neck from the rope. "It's quicker I use a knife to break it…just stay still, mi amor." Arthur's confident with Javier's knife skills so he keeps his nose still on John's throat as the other omega cuts the rope. As soon as it's off his throat he leans back and stretches the tight muscles. He bites on the wood along with the pain and every crack of bone. "God, your mouth is all fucked up." John observes. Arthur can feel it, his gums bleeding and stabbed to shit by splinters and the corners of his mouth cracked. The stick has bent at force of his bite and his teeth have practically carved into it. John reaches to pull it off but he's distracted by a quick, short whistle from outside. 

"Shit, that's the mark." Javier curses and goes to peek out from the door. "Dutch is on the move we have to go, John." Marston whines and gives Arthur's throat couple kisses. "I'm sorry, alpha, I- we'll come up with something." Javier gestures for the other to hurry up but they don't make it far before a loud snap rings inside the stable. They look expecting Arthur got out of the binding around his wrists but turns out not only that, the wooden gang hangs broken around his throat. Arthur had chewed through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little shorter but I wanted to get it out.


End file.
